Colossal Kaiju Combat
Kaiju Combat is a mediocre fighting game where mediocre kaiju fight each other with mediocre graphics and mediocre fighting mechanics. In addition to the mediocreness of the game, the game has its own mediogre soundtrack for people who love mediocre games and music. Gameplay The gameplay of Colossal Kaiju Combat can be summed up in one word: Mediocre. The game follows the mediocre gameplay of developer Simon Strange's mediocre Godzilla games, but brings in an all new level of badness. You spam physical attacks until the other kaiju dies. Or use the broken beam attacks that can drain a player's health to -200% in 5 seconds because by logic these beams need to last forever. And yes I said -200% because once you go down to 0% health you go into the negative percents. Just another sign that the developer Simon Strange doesn't know how to make professional games. Is that all you do in the game? Answer: Yes. Spam till you win. Locations Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee had a nice variety of maps, and Save The Earth increased the amount of maps. However developer Simon Strange lost his brain some time in the development of Godzilla Unleashed and decided it'd be logical to decrease the amount of maps and replace them with 9 mediocre maps with a huge crystal population of 2,000,000,000,000,000. So how many maps are in this game? ONE. Yes. ONE PLAYABLE MAP. It's a generic arena with nothing to destroy. Isn't one of the big points about kaiju to be HUGE and DESTROY CITIES? Not to mention the arena doesn't help make the kaiju look huge nor can you cause destruction. There has been sightings of more maps but you can't even destroy the buildings! The game lacks locations and the one map in the game can be summed up in one simple word: Mediocre. Music The music is mediocre as mentioned before. The music doesn't sound anything like what you'd expect in a kaiju game\movie. Instead it's very generically mediocre and it makes you wish you could die to end your suffering. Monsters The developer keeps promising he'll add Godzilla, Gamera and other famous kaiju but we all know the truth and so does he. He can't get the rights to ANYTHING, but he lied about it and created a kick starter advertising the fact that Godzilla and other famous kaiju would be able to battle each other in the game but THAT NEVER HAPPENED nor will it ever happen. So to sum it up, this game is a mediocre scam. So instead he brings in a mediocre cast of generically mediocre kaiju. So instead of Godzilla or Gamera, welcome Muligahn, Khyranax, '''and '''Tursacra. Because that's totally what developer Simon Strange advertised and promised us! So all of the kaiju are literally generic and uninspired, some are even IMPOSSIBLE to create in game form so why bother making concept art of them? And apparently Simon ran out of ideas so he literally stole Red and Solomon from the Godzilla Creepypasta! And PROSPECTOR PETE '''from ''Toy Story!' Wait what? Red-hero.jpg|Wow Simon Strange. Steal Red from the nes Godzilla creepypasta and make a lame version of him. That's nice. colossal_kaiju_combat___solomon_by_kaijusamurai-d6ajyvb.jpg|KAIJU COMBAT - STILL THE WORST 2012! colossal_kaiju_combat___shrek_by_mechanicorga-d81km1u.jpg|Kaiju Combat was so desperate for kaiju they stole Shrek from the Shrek movies. That's great. I always wanted to run around Tokyo as a Giant Shrek. Oh wait, you can't even fight in Tokyo so forget I ever said that. colossal_kaiju_combat___prospector_pete_by_kaijusamurai-d6y9azc.jpg|Thought I was lying about Prospector Pete? colossal_kaiju_combat___muligahn_by_kaijusamurai-d6fpuvz.jpg|Here is that stupid Muligahn nonsense. Mediocre. colossal_kaiju_combat___shrekwithsimonstrangeface_leaked.png|Leaked image of shrek that looks almost the same... but upon close inspection it appears to be Simon Strange's face in placement of Shrek's face! The image dimensions were originally 80 x 86 but we scaled it up to attempt to see the minor details. kaiju_combat___macrosaurus_by_kaijusamurai-d5klvi1.jpg|Macrosaurus, the most generic and mediocre blue dinosaur you've ever seen! Barney is better than this abomination. ZKaiju Combat Barney.png|Speaking of Barney, he is actually in the game. At least he is way better than the other mediocre OCs! Category:Mediocre Games